S19 episode 11
'Troyzan wins immunity ' LJ: Today kind of sucked because now not only does Troyzan have a hidden immunity idol but individual immunity as well so that now basically guarentees him a spot in the final five, and he's so cocky yelling about how this is island, Troyzan just knows how to frustrate me, but at this point in this game, I see a strong four that has been together day 1, Me James Nick and Wilson and in a seven person tribe regardless of what the other 3 do we have majority, and I mean Tucker none of us are close with so it would be easy to get him out, but Claude is a player who is a flip flopper a story teller and just untrust worthy, so it is defintley Claude's time to go tonight Troyzan: These sorry saps should of gotten rid of me on day 6 when they had the chance, I'm outwitting, outplaying and outlasting them all, I have the idol I have immunity, I'm guarenteed in the final five and I am going to keep going like this winning immunity every time messing with peoples heads, I've waited my whole life to be on this show and you make no mistake at the end of the day make no mistake Troyzan will be Sole Survivor because this my island Tucker: I'm getting told so many different things what's happening tonight, LJ is telling me one thing, Claude another and Troyzan another, and being with the most people is the smartest thing to do because that means I'm not next so right now I'm trying to figure out who has the most votes and just go with that James: Honestly I am very scared of how the rest of the game will play out, because Troyzan is enemy number 1 but he has immunity he has an idol he has a spot in the final 5 guarenteed and it's going to be hard to manuever a situation the other four in the final five are me LJ Nick and Wilson, so I'm scared, tonights a big vote I mean it's obvious it's Tucker or Claude, and I mean who can we trust not to join Troyzan's little band of mistfits, neither really, but especially not Claude, he's been lyeing trying to screw everyone since the start of the game and I doubt he won't screw us so he has to go Nick: If you are running the game calling the shots you are going to win, It's hellf of a lot better idea to run the show towards the end of the game then the first 2 3rds because chances are the guy running the show for the first half will be voted out for being a threat, that guy this game LJ, Here's the problem though, I want to win and if I can take control and start calling the shots the last 9 days, I got this in the bag, but that means LJ has to go tonight, Wilson is with me 100%, Claude is with me 100%, Claude is even telling me that me and him can be the power duo in this game and if he's into that then good for him, I just need to solidify Tucker's vote, I mean this a huge risk for me so unless I can confirm I have four votes I will send Claude home, I just hope that's not the case Claude: Tonight is going to be the biggest blockbuster night of the game, bigger then Diego's vote out bigger then Wyatt's, tonight we take out the games head honcho LJ, I think I've been waiting for my in with someone to form a bond, and me and Nick are clicking and me and Nick are going to start running the show, and the great thing about Nick targeting LJ, it means Nick doesn't care about LJ Wilson and James which means he's playing the game and it's nice to know someone else is playing the game and at the same time getting people to dislike him, So Nick is the perfect guy for me to play this game and together nothing is stopping us and anyone who poses a threat is gone Wilson: This is I don't know, I think Crazy is too subtle of a word, Ludacris maybe that works I guess, Troy winning immunity really does just screw everything up not just this vote but next vote, but honestly the final 3 is going to be me and Nick cause we are tight and Tucker cause if he's there it means either me or Nick will win this thing, Claude we can use because he's too stupid to realise he's getting played, and I love LJ and James, I mean they've been great friends to me for 30 days, and when this is over I want to go to the bar with these guys, but they are in my way of a million bucks, and I would love to cut them loose later, but if we have four votes then it's going to have be one of them tonight LJ Final Words It seems to me as if Nick and Wilson flipped on me, I didn't expect it, they got me good, especially saying I had an idol in my pocket, good luck to the other six hopefully they don't tear eachother apart